


【VD】皮肤饥渴症

by Ocean_fire



Series: 鬼见愁 [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_fire/pseuds/Ocean_fire
Summary: 五代魔界归来日常维吉尔觉得自己得了皮肤饥渴症，他渴望触碰但丁，后来简单的触碰已经不能满足他了。





	【VD】皮肤饥渴症

**Author's Note:**

> 迫害Nero  
> 全村人都知道你爹跟你叔在一起了，除了你个傻小子

　　当你身边有两个打架拆房是家常便饭的人时大部分人都选择会习惯，尤其当那两个人是亲兄弟，还有个叫斯巴达的爹。然而问题是这两个人打完了以后抱在一起亲得旁若无人，尼禄甚至觉得自己似乎看到维吉尔把舌头，呃算了，这场景对一个毛头小子来说有些太刺激了。

　　“你那个什么帽子真的没什么问题？”尼禄把自己的头探出窗外，妮可抽的劣质烟草味弥漫在车里，把他呛得皱起眉头。“比如有什么诅咒效果会影响佩戴者之类的？”

　　“是浮士德，”妮可把抽完还冒着火星的烟屁股随手扔出窗外，“你对我的艺术品有什么疑问？”她转头看着尼禄，脸上写满了他只要敢说出什么她不想听到的，她就当场拆了他的机械臂。

　　“我的意思是，”尼禄不在乎她威胁的眼神，“我是说维吉尔和但丁他们，”果然一提到偶像的名字刚刚还咄咄逼人的女孩瞬间露出了有些腼腆的笑容，妮可抬起手肘顶了顶尼禄的肩膀笑得露出一口白牙：“他们在我作品的帮助下关系变好了？”尼禄下意识点了点头紧接着猛地甩头像是要把什么想法从脑子里丢出去：“他们还是会打架，然后打完了抱在一起……操！。”拒绝继续回忆并骂完脏话尼禄整个人上半身挂在完全敞开的车窗外，就像被人抽走骨头一样声音都有些打蔫，“所以我在想是不是你那个帽子有什么诅咒，或者附带的那条围巾其实是锁链会把两个人捆在一起。”

　　“从什么时候开始的？”听到妮可的口气尼禄意识到这个女孩进入了研究模式，就和她生父一样。

　　“他们从魔界回来以后，一开始还没这么严重。”尼禄抬手把头发揉成了鸡窝，他从来没想过父辈的事会让他如此头疼，明明只有但丁的时候他大多数时候还是个可靠的前辈，这个背负了太多不属于这个年纪负担的男孩捋了下额前剃短的头发，没意识到他用的和父亲惯用并被戏称“发胶手”的手势一致。

　　但丁和维吉尔从魔界回来就和他们离开时一样没和任何人打招呼，Devil May Cry事务所从不上锁的大门被一脚踹开，庆幸这么做的人对这扇命运多舛的大门还有些顾忌，两道人影并肩站在黑灯瞎火的事务所门口，逆着光只能看到两双黑暗里闪闪发光的眼睛。

　　起初大家还觉得兄弟俩回来还会时不时打起来，事实上除了尼禄还提心吊胆，维吉尔已经开始融入了人类生活，他和但丁每天形影不离就像普通的双胞胎一样，一起出门工作，一起回家吃饭，甚至早上会并肩对着卫生间不大的镜子洗漱，除了偶尔打嘴架以外你不会觉得这两个人和恶魔以及恶魔猎人这两个词有什么关系。

　　就连蕾蒂和翠西在看到兄弟俩并排坐在事务所沙发上，维吉尔看书但丁靠着他肩膀睡觉的场景都觉得有些不可思议，如果没有那些事件或许兄弟俩真的会正常长大，和现在一样。然后她们就看到维吉尔在但丁没被头发遮住的半边脸上亲了一下。

　　事实上维吉尔经常偷偷亲但丁，长期独自生活让维吉尔对同类的接触有发自内心的渴望，但丁和他一起走在魔界的土壤上时，但丁走得稍微快一点超过了维吉尔半个身子，维吉尔眼睛死盯着但丁身旁自然垂放的手，半握拳的五指从手套里露出来像猫肉乎乎的爪子，随着身体的摆动一下下挠在他心口，就在但丁问他是不是砍倒眼前那棵树的时候，维吉尔握住但丁的手，把那只在他心口挠个不停的猫爪子抓在了手里，感受到但丁的手一瞬间僵硬然后微微颤抖，维吉尔用明显很愉悦的语气回答他：

　　“That's right.”

　　回到人界之后好像一切顺理成章，两个人就像连体婴一样形影不离，没有人去追究到底是但丁围着维吉尔转还是维吉尔绕着但丁跑，反正你没有办法把两个人分开，甚至经常看到维吉尔和但丁各自脱掉一只手套，两个人相邻的手贴在一起，维吉尔面无表情把手指搭上但丁的手背。逐渐单是握手已经不足以满足维吉尔对他兄弟近距离接触的需求，他的视线开始在但丁身上游走，最终停留在他肌肉结实线条流畅的小臂。维吉尔会在妮可的房车上等任何有双人座的情况下刻意紧挨着但丁坐好，脱掉自己的外套只穿着无袖马甲，这样但丁抬手捧着杂志看的时候维吉尔就可以不引起任何额外注意地把上臂贴在但丁绷起的青筋上。

　　“维吉尔你到底热还是冷？”尼禄坐在对面的座椅上看着终于脱掉外套，衣着看起来符合当前季节的维吉尔，尽管他还是锲而不舍套了两层马甲。孩子长大了总会和父母产生隔阂，更何况这对父子在此之前几乎没有共同生活的经历，尼禄不知道为什么维吉尔要和但丁挨那么近，就像两只挤在一起取暖的猫。

　　尼禄打了个哆嗦摇摇头把维吉尔给但丁舔毛的画面甩出脑子，但丁从杂志里抬头看了尼禄一眼，拍了拍身边空着的另一侧，那意思仿佛告诉尼禄不用不好意思，一家人在一起取暖很正常。接着但丁扭头看维吉尔，他哥哥的眼神太过直白，但丁怀疑他随时随地可能把自己按倒了操一顿，为了安抚维吉尔他放下手里看了半天实际上一页都没翻过的杂志拍了拍维吉尔的肩。维吉尔条件反射一样抓住了但丁的手臂，四指扣住他小臂，拇指在尼禄看不到的角度雨刷器一样来回轻抚手腕内侧那块柔软的肌肉。

　　正常才叫见鬼了，尼禄看着维吉尔紧握在但丁手臂上的手，他终于相信自己父亲和叔叔的关系有了进一步改善，尽管维吉尔看上去还是有些脸色不善。显然与这个家族有关的其他人深知维吉尔和但丁远超一般兄弟的关系，却没人愿意帮这个迟钝过头的男生解释什么，留他一个人看着父辈们亲昵的举动。知趣的男孩给随便找了个借口离开，给自己的父亲和叔叔留出足够的空间。

　　“你吓到小孩了。”但丁看着维吉尔板着的脸调侃道，然而维吉尔并不在意他说了什么，他的视线死盯着但丁开合的嘴，两片薄唇粉嫩水润，还能看到他整齐的牙齿和一小截舌头，但丁这么喜欢吐舌头吗？他嘴角因为面带笑容的关系向上翘起就像猫一样。但丁被维吉尔看得有些发毛，没说出来的调侃含在嘴边，舌头顶在齿缝间露出一点舌尖看着他。

　　维吉尔把但丁的手往怀里一拽把弟弟结结实实抱在怀里，嘴唇覆在但丁的唇上，柔软的触感刺激了维吉尔，轻吻几下之后他的舌头顶开了但丁本就没闭上的齿缝，但丁配合地张开嘴，双手抱住他哥哥的脖子杂志被随手丢在地上，维吉尔一手按着他的后脑勺舌头贴着但丁的，维吉尔尝到他嘴里淡淡的草莓味就像是一直靠甜食为生一样，他控制不住自己掠夺但丁口腔里空气的举动，但接吻这方面不通要领的维吉尔不知道怎么抒发自己的欲望，只是遵从本能用舌头在但丁口腔里攻城略地。但丁食指贴在维吉尔耳后和拇指一起夹住他透光的耳垂，剩余的手指攥住他的碎发握在手里。他推开哥哥的脑袋，维吉尔皱了皱眉头，但丁会给他一个颇有深意的笑容。

　　他把食指顶在哥哥更加饱满的唇上，和维吉尔额头顶着额头，两人嘴唇紧贴中间隔着但丁的手指。“你需要一个老师，”但丁呼出的热气喷在维吉尔的嘴唇上，“我亲爱的哥哥。”接着但丁捧起维吉尔的脸亲吻他的上唇，舌尖勾画着他丰满的唇线，维吉尔看着但丁半阖的眼睛，浅色的睫毛颤抖着那双浅色的眼睛若隐若现，但丁含着他的上唇轻轻拉长然后放开，下半嘴唇很快得到同样的待遇只不过在松开时但丁坏心眼的咬了一口维吉尔的嘴唇。接着他偏过头吻着维吉尔，四片嘴唇贴在一起，维吉尔觉得但丁的舌头慢慢伸进他嘴里，顶着他的舌头轻舔舌面。但丁听到自家老哥明显粗重了的喘息声，含着他嘴唇哧哧地笑。维吉尔学习能力很强，他有样学样亲吻着但丁，把他低沉的笑声吞进肚里。

　　维吉尔的症状终于有所缓解，他重新拿起放在一旁的诗集看了起来，但丁头枕着他的大腿杂志放在肚子上，维吉尔一手拿着诗集另一只手搭在但丁额头，五指无意识梳理着他半长不短的头发，把它们拨乱再抓好，细软的头发缠在他指间，这让维吉尔看上去像一只无聊了抓线团的大型猫。

　　尼禄再回来时看到的就是这个可以说得上温馨的场景，不过他有些疑惑，这兄弟俩的嘴怎么看上去有些肿，以及——

　　“维吉尔，”

　　“你诗集拿倒了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾大概是哥和蛋亲着亲着差点擦枪走火，老远听到尼禄回来了迅速装做无事发生（别较真，问就是半魔人听力）


End file.
